1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet monitoring and control arrangement with several switchgear cabinet monitoring and control devices connected to a network, and with at least one personal computer, which is in communication with the devices through the network.
2. Description of Related Art
A switchgear monitoring and control arrangement of this type is described by German Patent Reference DE 196 15 469 A1. This switchgear monitoring and control arrangement is a part of a switchgear cabinet airconditioning device with cooling units, wherein control devices are assigned to the individual cooling units and are connected to a bus bar for linkage. An external computer, in the form of a personal computer, is also connected to the bus, and the bus is connected to a higher standard bus system having a coupling device. For organizing the monitoring and control functions, one control device is arranged as the master and the remaining ones as slaves.
Such a structure of the arrangement requires relatively detailed individual knowledge from the user regarding the properties and programming of the control devices and an appropriate familiarization time.
In connection with a switchgear cabinet monitoring and control arrangement shown in German Patent Reference DE 196 09 689 A1, a sensor arrangement with several sensors, such as a humidity sensor, a door limit switch, a vibration sensor, a smoke detector, a current test switch, a voltage test switch, for example, and also a voltage supply device with an operating data monitor, besides airconditioning components, is connected with the monitoring and control arrangement. The monitoring and control arrangement can be connected with a bus system with one output and with a personal computer, by another output. Multiple monitoring and control functions can be performed in a switchgear cabinet with such a monitoring and control device, however settings and adjustments of the monitoring and control device for adapting it to the different conditions of use in a switchgear cabinet are relatively elaborate.